A Time Of Venom
by midnight534
Summary: In the Chamber of Secrets the Basilisk venom has an interesting reaction with the Horcrux in Harry. Maybe he'll learn what it means to have a family after all. Time travel fic
1. Chapter 1

**A Time Of Venom**

 _Alright I know it is another time travel story but it is basically law to do one of these when first joining. Also I have never read one where Harry is sent back in Second year. Please correct me if I'm wrong._

 _If anyone has any suggestions for good time or dimension travel stories that they are writing or have read then please tell me, they happen to be a bit of a guilty pleasure for me._

 _Finally the first two paragraphs are taken from the second book, just to set the scene._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. Betcha didn't see that coming._

The Basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true. Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth.

But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the Basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Harry slid down the wall still clinging to the sword. His breath was coming in short gasps and everything was fuzzy. Suddenly everything was spinning and Harry Potter disappeared with Riddle's maniacal laughter and a mournful phoenix song echoing in his ears.

ATOF - ATOF - ATOF

The Marauders, plus Lily, sat clumped together as they waited eagerly for Dumbledore to finish his opening speech. It was their final year at Hogwarts and life couldn't be better.

Lily and James had gotten together at the end of sixth. James would say is happened because she always loved him and had only just left denial. Lily would smack him for that before saying it was because he finally deflated his ginormous head.

Sirius had been unofficially adopted by the Potters. The unofficial adoption happened when Charlus Potter had called him son; he had stayed with them for so many summers but this was when Sirius realised what it was to have a family. Sirius had smirked at James making several comments about them replacing him with a better model while James merely laughed and called him a prat. They both knew what it meant for him to be part of a family.

For the first time Remus wasn't seeing his lycanthropy as a curse. It wasn't that he looked forward to the full moon, he didn't; the transformations still hurt like hell. But now it was bearable, all because of his friends. Remus would never be able to thank them enough because he knew they wouldn't let him. Every time he tried they would wrestle him to the ground or hum loudly until he stopped talking. So Remus just smiled and let them save him.

And Peter. Peter was grateful for his friends. They brought out the best in him he knew. Without them he was a coward. And so very lonely.

Just as they were all contemplating how good life was a noise echoed through the hall.

BANG!

A deadly silence swept over the hall.

Dumbledore drew his wand and moved cautiously towards the double door at the end of the Great Hall. The noise seemed to come from just outside them.

Before he could reach them however they were flung open forcefully and everyone gasped in horror. Even Dumbledore took a faltering step backwards.

A young boy had stumbled in. His robes were tattered and covered with muck and grime. And blood. The boy had one of his arms cradled to his stomach, from his arm a large fang sprouted. Dragging on the floor behind him was a sword that was also drenched in blood. The boy collapsed to his knees and seemed to be struggling to lift his head. When he managed it he locked eyes with Dumbledore.

"Prof- Professor?"

The tone of almost defeated hope made Dumbledore's heart ache. He could see the recognition in those shocking green eyes and for the first time he didn't know what to say.

It seemed he didn't need to as Fawkes swept in trilling a mournful melody.

Honestly Dumbledore had never seen anything like it as Fawkes flew over to the boy before gently easing the fang out with his claws. The boy hissed with pain as it clattered loudly onto the floor.

"Fawkes." The name was almost whispered, sounding so small and pitiful coming from the broken boy. "Wasn't fast enough Fawkes. Sorry. So sorry."

He raised one hand and clumsily stroked the phoenix's head as though he couldn't really feel his arm but it was comforting to just to try. Fawkes let out a comforting sound before laying its head onto the boy's arm. And crying.

"Healing powers." Dumbledore realised in amazement.

The boy must have heard him as he stared at the phoenix who slowly removed its head to revel his wound. No, not a wound. Just a jagged white scar. It still fairly new and raw but at least it wasn't bleeding.

The whole Great Hall seemed to breathe out as one. Up until that point they had been so quiet Dumbledore had almost forgotten there was anyone else there. The silence was something not commonly heard at Hogwarts.

Harry marvelled at the scar, running his hand over the slightly swollen skin. While it had initially seemed so much better he noticed that his veins surrounding it all seemed a sickly green. Was that the venom still in his arm? Was he still dying?

Dumbledore too was quietly staring at the scar. Phoenix tears could heal basically anything. Fawkes could have completely gotten rid of that scar if he had wanted to. So why hadn't he?

Harry pushed himself up using the sword of Gryffindor, he staggered slightly, still feeling a little woozy. Blackness was beginning to descend and he attempted to fight it back before collapsing as his abused body finally gave in.

James couldn't help himself. He would later say it was the Gryffindor in him, forever trying to be the hero but it wasn't. There was something about the boy, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But it didn't stop him from hurdling his bench to catch the mite as he toppled over.

Just as Harry nearly struck the ground he found strong arms stopping him. Standing above him was a familiar figure. They had featured in so many of his dream, especially since the Mirror Of Erised. As he descended into unconsciousness he forced out the word that was stuck in his throat.

"Dad?"

 _There we go! The first chapter. The chapters will get longer as the story develops and I hope you guys will stick around to see it._

 _Hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Time Of Venom**

 _Okay, wow. That was an amazing reaction to my first chapter. Thank you so much._

 _*Squeee right back at you_ _Thanks to those that reviewed._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

"Has he said anything yet?"

Lily sighed and glanced at her boyfriend who still hadn't moved. "No, nothing yet."

She was honestly beginning to get a bit worried; had he even gone this long without speaking before? She sighed again and thought back on the past hour.

Just as the boy had whispered dad, Dumbledore seemed to realise a child, covered in blood and Merlin knows what else considering the smell of him, had just collapsed on the floor. He hurried over to James and bent to pluck the boy from his arms but James turned his body slightly, using it as a shield.

There was an expression on his face, one that was rarely seen; a sort of feral anger. It looked out of place on the usually jovial Head Boy. Dumbledore hesitated slightly before bending down again to try and pick the boy up, this time much more slowly; like one would with a wild animal.

James threw his head up as though he were trying to head butt the wizened old wizard and snorted.

While Dumbledore just stared at him in confusion, clearly questioning whether he had chosen a crazy Head Boy, Sirius leapt to his feet. He shared worried glances with Peter and Remus. They both recognised the noise James had made. The noise Prongs would make on their moonlight adventures.

Lily didn't know what all the looks between the others were about but they looked guilty. Merlin help them if they had pranked James and somehow caused this. He could hurt someone. He had already tried to head butt the most powerful wizard in England. For Merlin's sake, that was probably more risky to his own life; he was going to get himself injured! She turned slowly in her seat, letting her face turn an angry red before she let out a growl and pounced on one confused Sirius Black.

"Ow! What the hell Lily?!" Sirius raised his arms trying to fend of the enraged Head Girl.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" With every word she aimed another kick or punch at Sirius. Sirius just spluttered helplessly, unwilling to fight back against his best friend's girlfriend.

"James! Help!" Sirius hurdled the Gryffindor table before leaping onto the Hufflepuff table kicking food and drinks over as he galloped down it. The surrounding Hufflepuffs yelped and ducked away as food sailed towards them. Professor McGonagall strode forwards determined to put an end to the craziness when a plate full of mash potato was kicked her way. "JAMESSSS! Why do you always date the crazy ones?!"

"PARDON?" Lily's shriek of anger seemed to wake James from his stupor. He shook his head as though he could suddenly see clearly again. He watched in befuddlement as his best friend reached the end of the Hufflepuff table before realising his head of house, Professor McGonagall, was standing there, mash potato clumped on her hat.

She raised one unimpressed eyebrow and Sirius took a second to marvel at how she could still look so severe with potato sliding sluggishly down her face.

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius whimpered as Lily caught up with him. He was surrounded. He had nowhere to run. Well, he would go down fighting, like all the greats.

"You'll never take me alive!" Sirius proclaimed dramatically before shifting in to what he thought was an excellent fighting stance.

"What _is_ he doing?" Peter asked in amazement.

"Actually I think this is my fault." Remus smiled slightly, looking sheepish. "I lent him some James Bond movies over the summer. I thought he might enjoy them."

Peter let out an amused snort.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed.

Quiet swept through the room immediately and every student that could sank down on to a bench. Several winced as they sat on something squishy but didn't dare move again.

"You will all go to your Common Rooms to clean up and eat dinner. Prefects show the First years where to go." He paused turning to address his deputy Head and the chief trouble maker as the other students filed out. "Professor McGonagall I will let you come up with a suitable punishment for Mr Black."

As a small vindictive smile passed over McGonagall's face Dumbledore merely raised a stern eyebrow.

"Try not to be too harsh, it _is_ the first day."

McGonagall nodded primly and beckoned Sirius after her.

Finally it was just James and the boy left. Dumbledore turned sharply. "Mr Potter. You will give me the boy right now. He needs medical attention." His tone left no room for arguments.

James nodded meekly. He loosened his hold on the boy unwillingly as Dumbledore scooped him up.

"Go join the others in the Common Room." Dumbledore strode off, determined to get the boy to Madam Pomfrey.

"Wait. Wait Professor, could I – could I come with you?" James sounded nothing like his usual confident self and Dumbledore observed him over his half-moon spectacles.

"No. No I don't think that would be best." He turned and was gone in a sweep of his plum cloak.

James had traipsed slowly to the Common Room where he had taken up a brooding stance in front of the fire. He hadn't moved since.

Lily turned her head to watch Remus and Peter try to coax some conversation out of him. Sirius hadn't returned yet. Presumably he was cleaning the Great Hall, without magic if she knew McGonagall. She wished for the first time that her Head of House wasn't so strict. If Sirius were here then James would have to talk to them; no one could stand up to his relentless badgering for long.

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

Dumbledore observed the boy sleeping before him. With all the grime washed off he would swear he was staring at a young James Potter. But then he would remember the eyes. The vivid green eyes that expressed emotions without them having to be spoken. He had only ever seen eyes like that on one other person. But it couldn't be, could it?

Harry shifted sleepily. He was so warm and snug. He would have dozed off again if Dumbledore hadn't gently tapped his arm.

Harry smiled, if Dumbledore was there then everything must have been ok. He had had the strangest dream. Maybe it was simply a reaction to the Basilisk venom, a hallucination of what he wanted most. Strange it would try to kill him nicely.

Suddenly he remembered Ron and Ginny and shot forward in the bed causing Madam Pomfrey to cry out in alarm and try to push him back against the pillows.

"Sir! Sir, did you find Ron? And Ginny? Is she ok? How did you get us out? Was It Fawkes?"

Dumbledore blinked at the rapid questions, filing away the information he got from them for later.

"My boy, do slow down. I'm not as young as I use to be." Dumbledore smiled at him in a grandfatherly manner.

Harry just stared back incredulously; couldn't he see how important this was? Were they ok?! It was such a simple question and Dumbledore stalling was making him fear the worst.

Dumbledore merely continued smiling, oblivious of the irritated glares being sent his way. "Why don't you start from the beginning, Mr …?"

Harry frowned. "Sir you know who I am."

Dumbledore kept his smile in place. "I'm afraid I don't. You came charging into the Great Hall in the middle of my welcoming speech and collapsed."

Harry mouthed the words in astonishment. "You mean, that actually happened?"

"Indeed it did."

Harry did a fair impression of a fish as he tried to find the right words to convey what he was thinking. "But…but it can't have. I saw my dad. I swear I saw my dad. But he was all young and _alive."_

Dumbledore noticed the way he said the word alive almost reverently as though it were something he was not use to his dad being.

"Perhaps if you could tell me what year it is." Dumbledore pushed his fingertips together and observed the expressions that flitted over the boy's face.

"1993."

"Ah. Well there we have it." Dumbledore could have jumped for joy, he loved a good mystery but he loved it even better when he solved them. "You see, it is actually 1977."

"But that's not possible!" Harry paused suddenly realising he didn't know if it was possible or not. "Is it?"

"I've never heard of anyone traveling as far back as you but yes it is indeed possible." Dumbledore smiled slightly at the dumbstruck look on the boy's face. "Perhaps now would be a good time to tell me your name."

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"I figured you must be a Potter. Well, it's very nice to meet you Harry."

Harry smiled brightly before something seemed to dawn on him. "So I did see my dad."

"I take it your father is James Potter, our current Head Boy."

"Yes, yes that's him." Harry couldn't stop his eyes from shining as he thought about him.

"And with eyes like those I don't suppose the lucky lady is Lily Evans by any chance."

"Yeah. Wait. Is she here too?"

"Yes, she is our Head Girl." Dumbledore could almost see the eagerness in the boy to leap up and go and find them. "But before you can even think about seeing them we need to work out how you got here Harry, so we can send you home."

"Yes, Yes but before all of that, I must work out what is wrong with my patient. So if you'll step aside Headmaster." Madam Pomfrey hurried up to the bed with a large needle in hand. She didn't even look fazed by the fact her patient was from the future.

Harry eyed the needle apprehensively. Madam Pomfrey noticed and clicked her teeth.

"No need to worry Mr Potter. I just need an extract of the poison in your system."

"Can't you get it using magic?" Harry asked hopefully; he really didn't like the look of that needle.

Dumbledore gave him an amused smile as Madam Pomfrey huffed. "She tried. It seems the poison is resistant to magic."

Harry watched as she expertly turned his arm so she could see the green veins surrounding his scar. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"This will only hurt a little."

Harry closed his eyes preparing for the pain but instead he heard Madam Pomfrey curse under her breath.

He opened his eyes in confusion to see that the needle had bent. His skin hadn't even been dented. He almost grinned but he could see the irritation in her eyes and decided it would be best for his continued health if he didn't. Especially when she was holding pointy things.

"Mr Potter, perhaps if you would be so kind as to tell us what exactly bit you we could save our dear Madam Pomfrey a lot of trouble." Dumbledore looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, it was a Basilisk." Harry tried to pass it off as casually as he could.

"But that's not possible! You should be dead!" Madam Pomfrey sank into a chair eyeing him with amazement.

Harry fought a smirk as he muttered. "I've heard that before."

Dumbledore stepped forward, his forehead wrinkled in thought. "I thought Basilisk venom killed instantly."

"It does! That's the point. Even Pheonix tears wouldn't work fast enough to save him."

"So how am I alive?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I don't know!" Madam Pomfrey began to pace with irritation. "Those blasted phoenix tears are messing with my diagnostic spells. All I can tell is that there is something else. Something that is keeping you alive. It's why you lasted so long and gave Fawkes enough time to save you."

Harry frowned unsure of what it could be. And sure that, for the moment, he was probably better off not knowing.

"So the green in his arm, that is Basilisk venom?" Dumbledore tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I've never heard of it being impenetrable before."

"That's because it's not. Must be to do with the phoenix tears…" Madam Pomfrey trailed off thoughtfully. She gasped. "Of course! Oh how could I miss it? OH I am getting slow."

They watched as she ran to her desk and shuffled through some papers. She pulled some out in triumph before reading through them, her eyes skipping across the page.

"I knew it!" She beamed at them. "Time turners. The sand in time turners is actually ground up Basilisk fang. It has long been suspected that it is actually the venom that gives us the ability to time travel. Using the fangs meant we could only travel back a week at most but the venom is the real power. It's why you're here Mr Potter. In fact I would wager that as soon as it is all out of your system you will return to your time."

"That's great news! I can go home." Harry felt relieved but couldn't help the slither of disappointment at not being able to spend some time with his parents.

"Once it is out of your system, yes, but Merlin knows how long that will take. I certainly can't extract it so we will just have to let you naturally get rid of it." Madam Pomfrey nodded absently as she began jotting down all she knew on Basilisk venom.

Harry opened his mouth, questions brimming in his mind when Dumbledore interrupted. "Tomorrow, Harry. Now you should rest and recover. You will certainly need to after battling a Basilisk." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Madam Pomfrey's head snapped up; she had been so distracted with the problem at hand that she hadn't thought of a twelve year old battling a Basilisk.

Dumbledore smiled as he left the room to Madam Pomfrey beginning her lecture.

"Of all the foolish things to do! Are there not adults in this future of yours, hmm? You could have told someone..."

As he rounded the corner he grinned. Tomorrow was looking good. He was going to enjoy solving the puzzle that was Harry Potter.

 _Wow okay I got a bit carried away; it wasn't supposed to be this long. Hope you enjoyed it. Just for the record I probably won't update this fast again but I shall do my best to._

 _Also see if you can guess why James was acting a bit like a crazy person. I dropped some hints so you might have an idea._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Time Of Venom**

 _Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed or even just read it. You guys are awesome!_

 _And yes my hints are about a subtle as a train crash. Oops. I'll work on it._

 _Also I didn't want to paint Dumbledore as too nice because when you look back he was so manipulative and I wanted that to come through slightly._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shocking, right?_

She was missing something, something that was sitting right in front of her. Taunting her. Like when you're getting your hair cut and your nose itches.

Madam Pomfrey rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. She had been through every file available on Basilisk venom, fangs and Time-Turners and had found nothing of any use.

But she could feel it was there, hidden in the complicated science, or magic, behind it all. She had probably read it. In fact she knew she had. It was in there somewhere. She was just so tired. Maybe if she rested her eyes, just for a little while, she could come back refreshed; with a new set of eyes.

Yeah, no harm in just a few minutes.

She sunk lower into the chair stretching out her legs and kicking off her shoes as she did so. Her eyelids drooped and her head began to drop until her chin was pressed against her chest.

Madam Pomfrey had always been a light sleeper; thanks to years of working with children who had little care for the time when they felt ill. But she didn't wake as a figure slipped into the room, observing her for a second to make sure she was, indeed, asleep.

They crept silently to her desk which was scattered with papers concerning all sorts. They knew what they were looking for and pulled out a paper with little trouble. Madam Pomfrey didn't even stir.

Their eyes skimmed it quickly, checking it was the right one before flames engulfed it. The fire flickered in their eyes for a second before it died leaving only a smattering of ashes. The document was gone. The secret was safe.

The figure smiled as they slipped back out. It was almost too easy.

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

Ron paced anxiously. One hour. That's how long it had been. One hour.

Harry still wasn't back.

He should have gone with him, should have insisted that they move the rocks together and then go. It was his sister.

Oh Merlin! Ginny!

One hour. One hour and some unearthly screams.

He had heard them ten minutes ago. They terrified him out of his mind. His first thought had been to Ginny and Harry. But there was no way a human could make noises like that. Probably.

He had heard the occasional shout too. He couldn't make out was shouted but it didn't sound like Harry. Was there someone else down here?

Merlin give him strength. He couldn't do this. He couldn't sit here and not know what was happening.

Harry had gone alone last year too.

He had been carried out of that death trap unconscious and pale. He had only survived because Dumbledore had got there on time. But there was no Dumbledore this time. Only him. And he wasn't a hero.

Ron stopped dead, his freckles standing out sharply in contrast with his pale face and the grime that had dried on it. Lockhart watched him in a mildly bemused manner.

"That's _IT!"_ Ron growled. "This is _my_ family that this Basilisk messed with. Harrys my family. I'm going to show it exactly why you shouldn't mess with the Weasleys."

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

James had gone to bed without saying a word to anyone. He just wanted some time alone. He wanted to work exactly what had happened.

It was unlike anything he had experienced before. It was like some kind of instinct had taken over. His whole mind had just shut down and settled on one focus. Keep the boy safe.

He didn't even know him! What was wrong with him? Merlin, he had tried to head butt his Headmaster.

He would never live this down.

He hadn't acted like himself. He knew that. Because he wasn't himself. He was Prongs.

But not, at the same time. He hadn't transformed at least. Now that was a blessing. Just imagining a large stag rampaging around the Great Hall made him chuckle slightly. Suddenly he frowned realising what could have happened. He wouldn't be laughing then.

Prongs taking over like that wasn't a good thing. In some ways he was stronger in his animagus form. Unlike Moony he kept his own mind and could think and feel and _remember._ All of that had reassured him when he first transformed. A rat and a dog was one thing but a stag could cause a lot of damage if he couldn't keep control.

And he had lost control.

Someone could had gotten hurt if some part of him hadn't clung to his human form, knowing the damage he could do. The boy could have gotten hurt. Or more hurt he supposed.

Just the thought of hurting someone made him feel sick. If he had, wouldn't he be like the Death Eaters; uncaring of others. They would just be collateral damage.

James pushed the dark thoughts from his mind. Padfoot would be able to help him. He had always been better at the animagus thing.

Sleep. Now that was what he needed.

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

Sirius sat back on his heals in exhaustion. Dear sweet Merlin how did the muggles do it; cleaning was so tiring.

Of course McGonagall had set him cleaning the entire Great Hall without magic. Cruel. That's what it was. Just plain cruel.

He had no idea how the house elves did it. His back ached and his stomach had been grumbling non-stop due to missing dinner.

Just as he was about to call it a night he noticed something from the corner of his eye. A small black note book was under one of the Gryffindor benches.

He scooped it up, figuring a student must have dropped it earlier in all the hullabaloo. He opened it, searching for a name.

T.M. Riddle was written on the first page. Sirius gave a small shrug, having never heard of them before. Probably a First Year. He would give it to them tomorrow.

He slid it into his pocket and stomped of up to bed.

 _Hope you enjoyed it. Yes I know it was short but I will be getting another chapter out at some point this weekend so hopefully that will make up for it._


	4. Chapter 4

**A Time Of Venom**

 _Here we go! The next chapter as promised. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU_

When Harry woke he felt much better. He ached in places he didn't know he could ache and the arm that had been bitten felt heavy and strange but overall he was feeling good.

He had had so many potions shoved down his throat yesterday he was honestly impressed he could feel anything at all.

He glanced around fearfully as though Madam Pomfrey was about to jump out with more. They had tasted disgusting. You'd think that they could have made a potion that didn't that didn't make you feel like you were going to be reunited you with your lunch. They _did_ have magic.

Upon not seeing her anywhere Harry lay back with a sigh. What a day.

After the 'whole fighting Basilisks is really dangerous' speech Madam Pomfrey had left him to get some sleep. But he couldn't. His parents were alive. At that second they were breathing and smiling and _living._

Just the thought of seeing them had kept him awake. It was a luxury he never thought he would experience.

But now he could. He was stuck here for a while; until the venom left his system and who knew how long that was going to take.

Harry couldn't help the smile from blossoming across his face. It was going to be so cool! Like a holiday in time!

This might just be his first ever holiday. Sort of holiday. Did it count as going on a holiday with his parents? Merlin, he hoped so. Ron and Hermione would never believe this.

The smile slipped from his face. Ron. Hermione. He'd left them. Granted he didn't have a choice but still. They needed him and he wasn't there.

What was happening to them? Was Ginny Ok? What about all of the muggleborns? Had Madam Pomfrey made the cure?

He would never know unless he got home. And that wasn't going to happen until the venom was gone. Suddenly it wasn't feeling like quite so much of a gift.

He had to get rid of it. Right now. Before he knew his parents and got attached. He couldn't miss what he never had, right?

His friends needed him and they were the closest to family he had ever gotten. So they came first.

He swung his legs out of bed, hopping onto the ground. He wobbled slightly and glanced apprehensively towards Madam Pomfrey's office. Still no sign of her.

He hobbled speedily over to her cabinet and yanked out the draw he had seen her get the needle from. It was full of scalpels and other pointy things.

Now he just needed something to get the venom out.

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

"I don't think this is a good idea." Peter tugged slightly on Remus' sleeve, trying to draw his attention.

Remus shook him off in irritation. "I know you don't, you've said so at least twenty times."

They approached the Hospital Wing, their footsteps echoing loudly in the quiet hallway.

Peter hesitated as they reached the door.

"Look, I just want to see him. James reacted to him for some reason and I just want to see if he knows why." Remus smiled slightly.

He wouldn't say it but the boy intrigued him. The full moon was Friday and his senses were already enhanced in anticipation. The boy had smelt familiar. Like something he knew. Someone he knew but, sort of, different, too. He just couldn't place it.

And then James had reacted like one would expect a parent to, not a stranger. It was too much of a coincidence.

Remus pushed the door open slowly, hoping not to draw the attention of Madam Pomfrey. She could be terrifying when she felt her patients were at risk.

He stuck his head in cautiously, using his sensitive ears to listen for the sharp clack of her heals. No sound of it so far.

But he could hear something.

He tried to block out the sound of Peter shuffling his feet nervously behind him and focus in on it. What was that? It almost sounded like…

Crying.

But not the loud wailing that you would expect from a child in pain. No, it was quiet and muffled as though they knew no good would come from crying but they just couldn't stop.

That kind of crying was the worst. Remus wouldn't deny he had cried. Because at those points; those horrible low points where you can't see the light at the end of tunnel, crying is all you can do. And you don't feel better afterwards but it's just something that happens. You feel weak and stupid because crying never solves anything but _you just can't stop._

It was his empathy that had always helped keep the wolf at bay. Some people enjoyed being a wolf so much that they had started to become like it even when the moon wasn't full. Fenir Greyback came to mind.

But Remus couldn't accept that side of himself; the monster that would kill without hesitating, no remorse. No, he embraced his human side and the feelings that went with it. It made transformations more painful, but, more bearable too. Because he wasn't a monster.

It was his empathy that sent him into the room, searching for the source of the noise. Peter trailed behind, looking like he would rather do anything but.

Remus sniffed hesitantly; he was always careful with his sensitive senses, the strong chemical smell that laced the Hospital wing could damage his nose if he wasn't careful.

Following his nose he rounded one of the beds and reeled back in surprise.

The boy was huddled in a corner looking a small as possible. He was wiping his face furiously with his sleeves as though he didn't want anyone to see his tears. But that wasn't the shocking thing. Surrounding the boy was a variety of scalpels and needles that were all bent out of shape.

Quickly recovering Remus crouched down in front of him. "You okay?" He cringed as soon as he said it. Merlin what a stupid question.

The boy just looked at him through teary green eyes.

It was near silent. If it hadn't been for his sensitive hearing, he would have missed it.

"I want to go home."

If words could break hearts then that was it.

"Please. I want to go home." It was louder this time and more desperate.

Remus was unsure of what to do but leaned forwards slightly anyway. "Hey, you know Dumbledore, right?" Nod "Well, he's the smartest man I know. He'll get you home." He smiled in a calming way.

This seems to have been the wrong thing to say as the boy leapt to his feet, unfolding himself with remarkable speed.

"He can't! He can't! I can't go home!" The boy looked a little crazy. "They need me! _They need me!_ And I'm not there."

The boy sat down again and started to rock backwards and forwards. "They could be dead. Oh Merlin, they could be dead. It'd be my fault. I should be there."

Remus backed up from him. "Get Madam Pomfrey." He ordered swiftly to Peter who scampered off.

They dashed in a few seconds later, Madam Pomfey looked a bit rumpled and was rubbing sleep from her eyes; she had clearly just woken up.

She eyed the boy rocking on the floor frantically, muttering so fast it was barely recognisable as English.

"I was worried about this."

"What." Remus asked unable to tear his eyes away.

"The combination of potions in his system and stress of his situation, especially for one so young, is pushing him towards a break down."

"So what do we do?"

Madam Pomfrey merely flung a Stupefy at the boy who slumped forwards, unconscious.

"The last of the potions will be out of his system in half an hour, by then he will be fine."

She hurried to pick the boy up and gently put him down on a bed before turning to Remus and Peter and gentleness gone.

"What do you think you are still doing here? He needs rest. Off you go." She escorted them quickly to the door. "And not a word of this to anyone, including Mr Potter." She cast them a severe look before snapping the door shut.

Remus could have growled in irritation. He had come looking for answers but all he had got was more questions.

 _Probably not what you were expecting. And no I am not going to make Harry mad or anything. But I feel like he should have had some kind of serious reaction to suddenly arriving in a different time other than 'cool'._

 _Next chapter will include James and Harry finally meeting. YAY!_

 _Drop a review if you can._


	5. Chapter 5

**A Time Of Venom**

 _Over 2000 views! YAY!_

 _Thanks to everyone, a special one to those that reviewed, followed and favorited._

 _I AM SO SORRY! I had planned on getting this out much earlier! Really I did! But unfortunately my week went from bad to worse and just kept kicking me._

 _Hope you enjoy it anyway._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing *pouts*_

"I think Fawkes left that venom in your arm for a reason Harry." Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses at the small boy. "I don't know why yet. Fawkes is being most secretive."

"Left? What do you mean left?"

Dumbledore rubbed a hand over his wrinkled brow. "Phoenix tears can heal anything except natural death. And old age, I suppose. Fawkes could have gotten rid of all of the venom if he wanted to. But he didn't." Dumbledore looked at Harry expectantly. "There must be something about you, a reason for him to want you here." A strange look filled his eyes. "Your time. Tell me about it. It could hold the key."

Dumbledore had slightly manic look in his eye, a desperation for the knowledge of what was to come. To some he may have seemed a little crazy. Or maybe even a little evil. But he wasn't. He'd been fighting the battle of Good VS Evil for so long. Ever since Grindelwald, where he strayed so close to becoming like Voldemort, he'd been fighting. And he would continue to. But he'd sacrificed so much; it had to be for something. It had to be _worth_ something.

Just as Harry was about to open his mouth a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up in confusion to the serious grey eyes of Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Headmaster. Foreknowledge isn't always a good thing." She looked him in the eye with her sternest glare; the one usually reserved for James and Sirius.

Dumbledore seemed to shake his head slightly before bowing his head. "You are, of course, right Madam Pomfrey. We have been fighting this war for so long, it would be nice to see a light at the end of the tunnel."

At his hopeful glance at Harry when he said this Madam Pomfrey stepped forwards with a slight growl.

"Headmaster." There was warning tone in her voice and Dumbledore was reminded, not for the first time that just because Madam Pomfrey was a healer didn't mean she didn't know how to fight. All of the Death Eaters were wary of the fierce Medi-witch with good reason.

"I'm sorry. I allowed myself a moment of weakness." For a second Dumbledore's age was reflected on his face. He looked so old; so haggard and exhausted that Harry wondered how old he actually was.

"It will not happen again." He met Madam Pomfrey's gaze briefly before turning back to Harry.

"Sir, could you… could you get Fawkes to remove the venom." Harry's voice was tentative, unsure of what had just passed between the grown-ups but still focused on his goal. To go home.

He was in perfectly sound mind now; the drugs were out of his system. But home was all he could think off. This may be Hogwarts, but it wasn't _his_ Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry Harry. If Fawkes wanted to remove all of the venom then he would have." Harry opened his mouth but Dumbledore cut him off. "And, no. I can't make him. Ask any pet owner; they rarely do as they're told. I'm afraid you're stuck here."

Harry dropped his head on to his knees, feeling thoroughly conflicted by the feelings racing through him. Despair sunk into him as hope rose. Despair for his friends, hope for his parents.

 _His parents._

"Will I get to see my parents?" Harry couldn't hide the desperate hope in that sentence.

Dumbledore ran a hand through his beard, deep in thought. "Yes, actually I do believe that would be best. Putting you with people you're familiar with should make this easier for you. But you cannot treat them as you would normally. They are not your parents, not now. You must treat them as strangers."

Harry's smile became brittle but seemed to be stuck on his face. "I don't think I'll struggle with that." He choked out.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sharp look at his tone, but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice.

"Very good, Harry. Hmm. Now you just need a back story, it will obviously need to include the… whole…Basilisk thing. Hmm this might be a challenge."

Madam Pomfrey merely rolled her eyes. "Say he's a muggle born. I know several muggles from when I studied muggle medicine in their hospitals, I could easily alter a few birth certificates to make them match Harry."

Dumbledore smiled at the simplicity of the solution while Harry merely frowned. "Muggle borns are witches or wizards that were born to muggles, right? How does that solve it?"

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey shared a loaded glance and Harry fought the urge to sigh. Adults always did that when they thought the kids weren't looking.

"Well, I'm not sure how much you know about this time, but there is a bad wizard. The worst our world has seen in a while. Some are too scared to even speak his name."

As Madam Pomfrey paused, trying to choose the best words to continue, alarm bells went off in Harry's head. It couldn't be…

"I don't suppose you mean Voldemort. Do you?" Harry slipped it out hurriedly.

While Madam Pomfrey jerked slightly at the name Dumbledore observed him closely, not even blinking.

"Yes, you've heard of him?"

Harry shuddered slightly. "Yeah… I know of him."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sad, knowing look but continued without commenting on it. "Well, you may also know then that he is prosecuting muggle borns and muggles. He thinks purebloods should be seen as superior. Recently, there have been lots of attacks against muggle borns."

Madam Pomfrey stared at him as though she were trying convey a message with her eyes, something she really didn't want to say out loud.

Suddenly Harry got it. "You want me to pretend to be a muggle born. One whose parents are … dead."

Dumbledore gave a sad sigh. "It is less than ideal and I know it will be difficult but unfortunately this is all too common at the moment. It will be a believable story, and one that you won't get too many questions about."

"What about the Basilisk fang?" Harry's voice was thick and he coughed slightly, trying to unclog the feelings that had stuck themselves in his throat.

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Recently there have been reports of Voldemort with a snake. Maybe he has found himself a pet. Or a soldier. Either way it will work to our advantage now. We just won't mention the fact the fang in your arm was a Basilisks. When your family were attacked the snake was there and as you tried to run it bit you. A bit of accidental magic later and voila. Hello Hogwarts."

Madam Pomfrey nodded along to the story they spun though a slight frown marred her face. "Can accidental magic get through the wards? I didn't think much could."

"Accidental magic is pure instinct. In time of great fear or pain perhaps a child might just be able to conjure enough to get them to a safe place, even if it was protected. It has happened before, in very rare cases."

Harry just looked between them, they seemed to have forgotten a key detail and hadn't realised yet. "Um, but I'm eleven, nearly twelve. Shouldn't I already be at Hogwarts?"

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore shared a look, eyes widened in surprise. After a few moments of silence Madam Pomfrey snapped her fingers. "We'll say you are a late developer. It can happen, in fact many of the most powerful wizards were thought to be squibs as their magic took a while to reveal itself. We studied it in medical school. It really is an interesting …"

At the looks on their faces she trailed off. She huffed. "Well I thought it was a good idea."

"Actually, that might work. We need a reason for Harry to be near his parents and as a prodigy he could go straight into seventh year." Dumbledore's eyes crinkled as he beamed.

Harry felt like his insides hade turned to jelly. "I.. I'm.. not really… all that bright…"

Dumbledore gave him a reassuring look. "Not to worry, m'boy. Your magic will be seen as newly discovered so even the fact that you can do a few spells, even at first year level, will give us enough reason to put you there. I'll make an announcement about it so people won't ask you too many questions."

Dumbledore cast him a reassuring smile as he set off muttering about what he had to do. "Need a speech… Put new bed in seventh year dormitory… Get Harry clothes… ohh and need more sherbet lemons..."

As soon as he was out of earshot Madam Pomfrey turned to him. "Come on then, I have some spare robes you can wear."

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

James ruffled his hair and loosened his tie slightly as he dumped his stuff on his bed before turning to head down to dinner.

It had been a hell of a day.

The Slytherins had been unrelenting in their mocking and it didn't even help that he could deduct points. All of the other houses, and his own, had stared and muttered about him as he passed. They all gave him a wide berth, as though craziness was infectious.

He had avoided talking about it with his friends so far but he could sense an ambush at dinner so good bye to his peace and quiet. How could he explain something when he didn't know what had happened?

He _had_ tried to get Sirius alone. Honestly he had. But Sirius seemed distracted and had just waved him away, saying he had something to do.

As soon as dinner was over he was totally going to collapse into bed. It had just been one of those days.

Tomorrow would be better.

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

Harry straightened his tie for third time. He was going to see his parents.

He wanted the first proper time of them seeing him to show him in a good light (in his mind, it didn't count if you were unconscious for some of it). He had tried to flatten his hair but eventually had given up.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him as she led him to the doors of the Great Hall, they could hear the muffled voice of Dumbledore, telling his story. They had agreed to only tell that his family had been attacked, he had been sorted into Gryffindor and had been put with the seventh years due to especially strong magic that he needed to learn to control.

Harry had also been given a lesson on what could happen if he messed with time. Suffice to say, after hearing some terrifying stories, he wasn't planning on changing anything. Well, he would do his best not to.

"Remember, you are Harry Parker now." He looked into the calm eyes of Madam Pomfrey and tried to calm his stomach, which felt like it was doing a can-can.

Harry nodded ad moved forwards to push on the doors. Just as he was about to go through Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on his shoulder. This time when he looked into her eyes he saw the tears swimming in them.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

His whole body froze for a second and he opened his mouth but was unsure of what to say so shut it again with a snap.

It didn't matter though, she had already begun to move away, head bowed as though she was suddenly realising knowledge isn't always power.

Harry gulped as he heard Dumbledore loudly say his name, inviting him in. He spun back to the door and pushed it open before he lost his nerve.

Everyone was staring at him. It was something he should be used to but this time it felt different. It felt more hostile.

Was it because he was a muggle born, or at least, pretending to be one. Or was it because he was a prodigy, or at least pretending to be one. He couldn't honestly say.

Honestly. HA. Harry couldn't help but feel the guilt swim around his stomach. He had been taught from a young age that lying was wrong. That's what pretending was; lying. And he knew not to do that after he got a week in the cupboard for it once. But here he was. Lying to everyone. Including his parents.

He couldn't help but glance around as he made his way towards Dumbledore. So many of the people looked familiar but he couldn't place them all.

Maybe he had seen them on platform 9 ¾ or maybe he knew their children. He quickly decided not to think about it when he saw a young man who looked remarkably like Snape. It probably wasn't him. Hopefully.

As soon as he reached Dumbledore he was turned around and directed to the Gryffindor table to very unenthusiastic clapping.

But everything he had worried about seemed to fade away as he locked eyes with his father.

Show time.

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

Ron gave a sigh of exhaustion as he finally moved enough rocks to create a gap big enough for him to get through.

He glanced back at Lockhart, unsure if it was safe to leave him. He seemed to be perfectly happy playing with rocks though so he decided to leave him be.

Ron carefully squeezed his way through before tumbling to the ground with a groan. He had landed with a splat and he had a horrible feeling it was probably more rat skeletons. Actually that was probably preferable to some of what was down there.

He got up with a grunt before heading the same way, he hoped, Harry had.

 _Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review if you did. Or, you know, didn't. Either way let me know what you thought_

 _:D_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Time of Venom**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Yay, next chapter and actual interaction between Harry and James. Aren't you lucky._

 _Disclaimer; I own nothing_

This had to be the weirdest experience of Harry's life. And that was saying something considering last year. And, well, every other year. Strange things just seemed to follow him.

Harry was sandwiched between Remus and Lily, having more food than he thought possible shovelled onto his plate. Apparently Lily was channelling Mrs Weasley; fretting about his weight and pale face.

When he had arrived in front of them, Sirius had immediately jumped to his feet, exclaiming with joy. "Baby Prongs!"

Harry honestly had no idea what it meant so just smiled hesitantly. Sirius grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm Sirius black; white sheep of the Black family."

Harry didn't get it. He had a feeling that most of what Sirius said was going to go over his head but everyone else around him chuckled so he kept smiling.

Lily had followed his lead and extended her hand to him, trying not to wince at the icy fingers that felt so small and fragile in her hand. "Lily Evans." Her smile was warm and reassuring and tugged on the strings of Harry's memory. His own, answering smile had a lot more warmth in it as he felt himself relax slightly.

She swiftly turned and shoved a boy with sandy brown hair along the bench slightly. "Here. Sit between me and Remus. You must be starving."

As Lily started piling up his plate the sandy haired boy turned to him with a tired grin. "Remus Lupin. It's very nice to meet you."

Harry didn't doubt the sincerity in those words but there was something in those amber eyes that made him a little wary. He was vaguely familiar too. Harry couldn't think where from, it was niggling in the corners of his mind but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Remus smiled kindly at him, seeing the confusion in his face. "We met… yesterday."

Instantly Harry clocked it. Oh Merlin. His memories were a bit iffy from when he had so many drugs addling his brain, but he could remember bits and pieces. Including having a bit of a break down.

Lily, James and Sirius watched, unsure of what exactly was occurring, as the colour drained from Harry's face.

He almost seemed to shuffle back from Remus, green eyes as wide a saucers. James shifted forwards slightly, in an almost protective manner, eyes set intently on the young boy.

"I… I'm sor…sorry.. abou..about ….that." Harry couldn't help his stuttering as he glanced up and met his father's eyes for the first time since sitting down.

James looked strangely serious. It was an odd look on the usually jovial Head Boy. Harry couldn't place it in his mind. When he focused really hard, usually late, alone in his cupboard, the only memory he could conjure in his mind was his father howling with laughter. It may have been a happy memory but that joyful, carefree laughter haunted him. It sounded so sorrowful when he thought of it. Death had a way of taking the joy out of things.

Remus brought him out from his revive. "Hey, it's ok. How about we pretend it never happened and start again." Remus smiled at him in a kindly manner and Harry could only grin back enthusiastically.

Remus ruffled his hair lightly, trying to ignore the way Harry drew back from him slightly and dragged his now laden plate forwards. "Come on then, you better get started because I have a feeling Lily won't let you leave until you've eaten it all. I don't want to be here until midnight."

Harry smiled before beginning to tuck in, he _was_ starving. There was something comforting about Remus, something that made him feel comfortable.

As he ate he was introduced to the remaining Maurauders. He wasn't sure what to make of Peter. In a way he reminded him of himself before he came to Hogwarts. Quiet. On the outside, not quite belonging. But he seemed nice enough even if his eyes seemed remarkably beady – it reminded Harry of a snakes eyes or… or a rat! That was it!

Finally James introduced himself. As Harry looked at him properly for the first time he couldn't help but recall all the time he had been told how like James Potter he looked. He could see it. Sort of.

The hair was the biggest similarity; raven and untameable locks falling into hazel and green eyes respectively. The ears were also definitely Potter ears; sticking out slightly from the head in a pointed shape that almost made them look elf like.

However James was much taller than Harry could ever hope to be due to his time in the cupboard. While James showed a distinct cared for look, Harry showed the opposite. His baggy robes hung off his too small frame, with glasses that were clearly the wrong prescription as he squinted slightly. No one had missed the way he had flinched back from Remus. Unloved might has well have been written across his forehead.

James had smiled gruffly, unsure of if Harry could remember his dramatic entrance and subsequent collapse into his arms, and reached his hand out to shake.

Harry held his hand almost reverently, revelling in the warmth that it sent through his body. It felt so real and Harry couldn't help but cling to it slightly. He felt like if he let go they would all slip away and he would lose them. Again.

Clearly Dumbledore had already mentioned his back story as they were all staring at him with looks that ranged from pity to curiosity. None of them said anything though and for that he was grateful. His emotions were already stretched tightly, he had a feeling that if he had to tell his story, even if it was fake, to his dead parents the dam would break.

Harry had worried that they wouldn't want to be lumbered with him but they enthusiastically welcomed him, promising him a tour of the school later and a midnight trip to the kitchens.

The general mood was loud and boisterous with Sirius providing some dinner entertainment as Lily tried to tell him off and stay stern but just ended up laughing along with everyone else. James was a little quiet, alternating between poking his food moodily and staring intently at Harry.

It made Harry nervous; every time he glanced up he met James' eyes. James never even looked away, as Harry had expected him to when he caught his gaze. So Harry dropped his eyes and spoke to Remus. So far he felt by far the most comfortable with him, despite the way they met. He reminded him of Hermione, though quieter, while Sirius reminded him of Ron.

It was clear to Harry how close the group was. Inside jokes laced the dinner followed by small nudges of the elbow and quiet laughs. Harry knew he was an outsider to them but he couldn't help feeling a little put out.

He was also worried that the reason James was acting so strangely was because he didn't want a stranger joining their group, dorm and, well, life.

Harry was going to be stuck with them until the venom worked itself out of his body, he didn't want to be treated like he had been with the Dursleys. He knew, deep down, that these doubt were silly, his parent had died for him; they must have loved him.

But right now, he wasn't their son, or at least, not to them he wasn't. He wasn't sure he could take the rejection.

It didn't seem like he would need to. When they noticed he hadn't spoken for a while, Remus and Lily went out of their way to drag him into the conversation. Sirius laughed and joked with him; he didn't get most of the jokes but it was the thought that counted.

Peter, well, he didn't really say much. He sat on the side-lines, watching. His eyes flickered around the room a lot, lingering on the Slytherin table before one of them met his eye and sent his gaze scuttling away. He seemed to rub his left forearm a lot, Harry noticed. He wondered briefly if he had a rash but his thoughts were quickly drawn away from the quiet boy in the corner.

Harry couldn't help the small yawns that kept escaping his mouth. He tried to smother them but he was honestly beginning to feel so tired. He hadn't slept well the previous night, mostly from anticipation for meeting his parents but also because he spent most of the time fretting about his old time.

He didn't want to say anything and be the kill joy. No one else seemed tired. And if he was honest he didn't want the dinner to end, it was the best one he had ever had.

But there was something bothering him slightly. All of these people, The Marauders Sirius had called them, couldn't one of them taken him after his parents died. They couldn't _all_ have died, surely. Or were they just not as close as they seemed.

Another yawn slipped from his mouth, dragging him from his thoughts. For the past few nights, when he finally managed to sleep, he had been getting some terrible nightmares. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey was just as tired as he was and slept fitfully through them even when he woke up with a start.

Harry's head drooped slowly onto Remus's shoulder even as he valiantly tried to keep his eyes open and soon little snores were escaping from him.

Remus couldn't help but glance down and smile; Harry was a sweet boy and he seemed very quiet and sensible compared with many of the others his age. He was going to enjoy having him about. Moony seemed to like him too; he smelt familiar, now that he got a proper whiff, away from the Hospital Wing.

James couldn't help the small stab of jealousy that had swept through him at the sight of Harry asleep on Remus with Lily cooing over them. He didn't even know why! He didn't know this boy! But still, he couldn't help the feeling that it should be him.

Which was ridiculous. He and Harry had barely spoken. Which was his fault, he knew that. But he just couldn't bring himself to talk when he knew he would stick his foot in it as soon as he did. Harry probably thought he was very rude.

He would make it up to him tomorrow. And at least he hadn't gone stag. That would have been uncomfortable to explain, again. He seemed to have a handle on Prongs now at least.

Sirius thought he had pulled off the dinner quite well. He had exactly like he normally would, but honestly his mind was elsewhere.

He had tried to find the first year who dropped the book by going to Professor McGonagall and asking for a Tom Riddle. She had spun around pale and shaky before snapping at him, saying she had enough of his ridiculous pranks and couldn't he see that it was in poor taste! She'd given him a week of detentions for it. A week!

That was the last time he tried to do something nice for some one. Honestly.

Peter scowled slightly at the peacefully sleeping form of Harry. He had barely been spoken to, all because they were so concerned over the runt! It was typical.

He was never good enough for them. In his grades, his pranks or his jokes. They never said it out loud but he knew what they thought of him. No one knew why he was part of the Marauders, and honestly, neither did he.

He could prove to them he was worth something. He could make it alone if he wanted to. But right now, he was much more useful being a 'faithful' Marauder.

His father was right, it was time for a change. Not just in his friends, but the whole wizarding world. He had nothing against muggleborns personally. They were just…collateral damage.

 _There you go!. I hope you enjoyed it._


	7. Chapter 7

**A Time Of Venom**

 _Ok I'm sorry, really sorry. I had meant to post this earlier I really really did. Life keeps getting in the way._

 _In more bad news mocks are fast approaching and so, while I will continue to try and get some more chapters out, updates will be fairly irregular._

 _Thanks again to all of those that reviewed, favorited and followed._

 _Happy Halloween._

 **Chapter 7**

Ron padded cautiously forward. His blood was pounding in his ear. He tried to focus on breathing deeply and slowly but every time he managed to, he heard a noise, echoing loudly, surrounding him. Other than that it was quiet, eerily so.

The silence was wrapped around him like a blanket; but it wasn't comforting, it felt more like he was being suffocated. He choked slightly as another wave of fear swept over him but continued on. He had to see this through. For Ginny. For Harry. But most importantly, for himself. He had to prove he was worth something, that he wasn't just the friend of Harry Potter.

Ron rounded the corner cautiously, letting his fingers trail over the damp stone walls. If this went south he was tensed and ready to turn and run at a moment's notice. He wasn't, however, prepared for what he saw.

His hand slipped uselessly to his side as he stumbled forward. Tears blurred his vision as he started to run forwards.

"No no no no no. NO! GINNY!"

Ginny was lying there, still and pale. Her vibrant red hair was the only source of colour in the chamber and it spread out like a fan from where she lay. Her eyes were closed and her hands were limp by her side.

She looked like she could have been sleeping and he would have believed she was, if he couldn't see a wash of blood staining the floor.

A massive snake, presumably the Basilisk, lay slumped on the ground but Ron paid it no mind as he darted forwards. He wasn't worried, he could see it didn't have any eyes.

He dropped to his knees immediately and searched for her wound, all the while whispering her name over and over. His search was frantic, and found nothing, no injury of any kind. He sat back on his heels, cradling her in his arms, his fingers fumbling down her wrist until he found her pulse and his relieved breath escaped from him in a hiss.

It dawned on him slowly. Ginny wasn't bleeding. But there was blood. It had to have come from somewhere, from someone.

HARRY! Merlin, in his haste he had forgotten all about him. His gaze slowly swivelled to the giant snake.

Ron carefully eased Ginny off his lap and stood up on shaky legs. He stumbled forward as the emotions of the last five minutes threatened to crush him. Harry…

There was no trace of him. Apart from the blood and dead snake, that was clearly Harry's work, it was like Harry was just gone. Ron couldn't stop the tears that spilled from his eyes, washing a path through the dirt and grime that coated his cheeks.

A chilling song filled the air. Ron turned in surprise as Fawkes swept through the chamber, bringing a blast of air that smelt of the Burrow. A warmth filled his body, right to the tips of his fingers.

Fawkes landed on his shoulder and continued with his song. In the chamber it echoed beautifully, filling every corner and crevice. It was so haunting that it raised the hairs on this arms. He could feel it, tugging on his heart strings; plucking at them with practised ease.

A quiet snuffle from behind him alerted him to Ginny waking up. He had to get her out of here, had to get help for Harry. Because he wasn't dead…no, he couldn't be. He was Harry freaking Potter; Boy Who Lived. _Lived._ That was the key word there. Harry Potter wouldn't just die.

He needed a way to get out. He needed to get out safely, without Ginny getting anymore injured. He needed to pick up Lockhart on the way. He needed to get out…of a pipe….that went straight…up. And he was fairly sure he couldn't fly.

Merlin help him.

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

Harry woke up feeling warm and content. Something he hadn't done since arriving in this time. He snuggled further down into the bed. Last night had been amazing. He had never been made to feel more welcome and comfortable. They laughed and joked and, while there were some things that sailed straight over his head, made sure he was involved.

The environment was so different to what he was used to. Of course, at Hogwarts there was always loud conversations and laughs to be found especially down the Gryffindor table (how could there not be when the Weasley twins were about), but usually he wasn't involved in them.

Ron and Hermione were his best friends, and probably his only true friends, but they weren't exactly the boisterous type. Sure, Ron could have his loud moments and so could Hermione, particularly when tests were coming up, but generally it was a different kind of loud.

Dinners at the Dursleys were never fun and only loud when he was getting yelled at. It was either sat in stony silence or with constant jabs at Harry spread throughout the meal. Something was taken away from eating a good meal when you got the smallest portion, despite cooking it and, inevitably, cleaning it up too.

However, the meal he had just encountered, in his experience, was the closest to a family dinner he had ever come. There were the dinners at the Weasleys in the summer, and he would never deny that he had enjoyed every single one of them, but this was different. This was closer to him.

This…this…this was _family._

Harry couldn't stop the smile blossoming across his face as he sat up in bed. Remus's bed was empty but the others were still full of loud, snoring teenagers.

The bathroom door opened and Remus stepped out already dressed in his robes. Harry couldn't help but notice they were quite shabby compared with the ones that hung by the other boys beds.

He could see a mismatch of other fabrics and threads patching it all together. Honestly Remus had done quite a good job, you probably wouldn't notice unless you knew what to look for and Harry certainly did. He had had far too much experience of patching up his own clothes.

Remus smiled as he saw Harry was awake, having another early riser around would be nice. Normally he just read for a while, now maybe he could get to know the boy a bit. Especially after the Hospital Wing incident. He knew he had said that he would pretend like it had never happened but he couldn't stop his curiosity even though he knew he might not like the answer. He was a mystery right now, and Remus couldn't resist them.

"Dumbledore dropped off a suitcase for you." Remus gestured to the orange case at the foot of Harry's bed. He couldn't help rolling his eyes slightly. Honestly, Dumbledore and bright colours were a match made in heaven.

Harry swung his legs over the edge and hopped down, almost tripping on the ridiculously long legs of pyjamas he didn't remember putting on. He couldn't stop the blush speeding across his cheeks as he realised that someone else must have dressed him last night when he fell asleep.

Remus smiled slightly but said nothing as Harry bent and folded the legs up in a way that would stop them falling down and keep them out of his way. After that was done Harry continued round the bed until his eyes fell on his new case and he spluttered.

He would have readily believed that the Weasley twins had something to do with it but as he flicked it open he found a note from Dumbledore. It was just a brief note reminding him of his fake past and a list of things in the case. Harry was really very grateful to Dumbledore for going out and buying him all the stuff. But still, _orange._ Why orange?

Harry reached in and grabbed his robes, thankfully the right size, and slid into the bathroom to put them on. He couldn't help gazing in the mirror and thinking of the nearly identical (if older) boy lying asleep outside the door. His life was seriously too weird.

Remus looked up from packing his bag as Harry re-entered.

"Come on, grab your bag and I'll show you the Common Room." Remus headed to the door and turned back to Harry expectantly.

Harry had opened his mouth, prepared to say he had already seen the Common Room when he realised he hadn't. Or at least Harry _Parker_ hadn't and that was who he was now. So instead he closed his mouth with a snap and scooped his bag up.

Remus led Harry down the winding staircase that led to the common room, deep in thought. He couldn't believe this was his last year. This was home, all of it, the entire castle, every nook and cranny. It was such a big part of life he wasn't sure what he would do when it was gone. It wasn't like there were many job opportunities for werewolves. Unless he wanted to become a Death Eater.

Everyone could feel the war slithering into the castle, ruining all the joy and laughter. It was like a mould that was slowly growing.

Remus had a feeling that Harry might know more of the war than anyone else in the castle. Maybe more than Dumbledore… No that was silly, what didn't Dumbledore know?

But still, more than most people. He knew it was silly to think that; after all Harry was just a young boy. But the manner in which he arrived… There were so many secret surrounding it. And the story Dumbledore had spun… wasn't it all a bit convenient?

The story was so clearly a cover up. Prodigy his butt. He had no doubt that Harry was clever but moving straight to seventh year was a little extreme especially if he had never studied magic before. But that was a big IF.

Remus hadn't pointed out the holes in the story because clearly Dumbledore knew what was happening. Which meant it was probably for a reason and he wasn't going to go poking holes into stuff when Merlin knows what would happen. Not for the sake of his curiosity. No, he would just keep an eye on Harry.

But a few questions… they couldn't hurt.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Remus swept an arm out in a Ta Daa motion.

Harry carefully sculpted his face into what he hoped was a look of awe. Honestly, other than everything looking a bit newer, it wasn't very different. But it did feel like coming home.

They hadn't said anything as they went down the stairs; Harry could see that Remus had one of those thoughtful grown up faces on and figured he probably shouldn't disturb his thoughts. But now Remus gestured to the couch and Harry had a feeling that they were about to play a subtle version of 20 questions.

He sidled awkwardly along to the sofa and dumped his bag down next to him. Remus settled in a big armchair nearby.

"So, Harry…" Remus paused to look thoughtfully at the boy. "How's the arm?"

Harry automatically raised his hand to feel the slightly hard skin of his wound, which just served to remind him of the friends he unintentionally abandoned.

"I… It's much better, thank you." Harry stretched it out in front of him. He couldn't feel much pain in it anymore. Just a little tingling feeling.

"Good…good." Remus smiled but it seemed sinister and he leaned forward, amber eyes flickering. Harry shifted back from him warily, suddenly very conscious of how like Voldemort he sounded. "Becaussssse…. I heard….. that…." Suddenly his tone changed completely. "James and Sirius want to take you out flying later, maybe play a game of Quidditch. You know Quidditch right?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish completely baffled by the sudden change until Remus burst out laughing.

"Oh I wish I had a camera! You should have seen your face! Priceless!" As Remus wiped tears of the mirth from his eyes Harry couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. The way Remus had done the hissing this made him sound like Quirril did last year. Which was not something he wanted to relieve right now.

Harry gave a few half-hearted chuckles, unable to completely shake off images of Quirrils blistering face. He couldn't help rubbing a hand over his face. He was seeing Voldemort in his father's friends. What was _wrong_ with him? It was just a prank.

"Sorry, sorry but Marauder's code says that any new friends have to be pranked. Just be grateful it was me and not Sirius. He tends to go a bit overboard. But James and Sirius were actually thinking about taking you out on the field later."

Harry smiled slightly, knowing Remus had meant no harm, and was only seeking to include him. He'd already seen a few pranks, clearly that was what they did instead of homework.

"Yeah, that sounds good, I like quidditch." Harry paused, curious. "The Marauders… That's you, James, Sirius and Lily, right?"

Remus laughed. "No, Lily is more of an honorary member. It's me, James, Sirius and Peter. Or as we call ourselves, Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail."

Harry flushed lightly, realising he forgot Peter. "Why'd you have those nicknames?"

Remus barely faltered. "Oh I can't even really remember. Just from things that have happened over the years. They just kind of stuck."

Harry nodded, not really believing it but not willing to push over something a trivial as nicknames.

Remus smiled again and rose to his feet. "Breakfast should be ready by now. The others will meet us down there."

Together they left the Common Room and started heading towards the Great Hall with Remus pointing out certain things that he thought might interest Harry. Harry had heard it all before from Hermione but nodded along, listening attentively.

Remus regretted his little joke. He knew that had Sirius or James done it they would have done something stupid and terrified Harry or scarred him for life or _something._ But it didn't seem like he had done very well either. Harry had gone so pale and he couldn't help feeling guilty.

But it had done the trick. It had been a small test. Really, no one else would have noticed the minor slip as it was such a part of life at Hogwarts.

But…how would a (newly arrived) muggleborn know about Quidditch?

 _I know nothing particularly exciting happened but it needed to be here to set some things up._


	8. Chapter 8

**A Time Of Venom**

 _Thanks again to all that read and reviewed_

 _Disclaimer; still not mine. *sigh*_

 **Chapter 8**

Sirius was lost in thought. That wasn't something he could usually claim but it was true today. He hadn't been able to sleep. The last few days…

Everything felt wrong. Slightly out of sync, as though this wasn't the way things were supposed be happening. He couldn't focus on what was bothering Prongs, or Wormtail. He couldn't focus on anything. Except that blasted diary.

Once again, the diary was bothering him. It felt like poison. Infecting him with the mystery that seemed to coat it. It had flooded into him the second he picked it up. It was like it had latched onto his soul or something _._ He had debated just throwing it away and saying it was a mystery he just wasn't going to solve. But then he would open it and see the name. It felt familiar. T. M. Riddle.

He'd checked with the records in the library of the new 1st years (they updated every year after the first years were sorted so they could include their House) and had found that no one matched that name.

He had frowned at that. He hadn't thought that they could be in another year seeing as there weren't a massive amount of students at Hogwarts at the moment (many had decided to be educated abroad at other schools and others, muggleborns mostly, had disappeared, usually after receiving news from their homes of an attack) and he was fairly sure he could recognise most of them by name.

But there was always a chance that he didn't know them, however unlikely it seemed. So he had gone back a little further, just up to his year; he doubted they would be from earlier than that if their diary was in the school.

No one in the school had the name T. M. Riddle.

But he knew it! He recognised that name from somewhere. Sirius sighed knowing that thinking about it loads wouldn't help him and it would probably come to him when he least expected it.

It felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket as he prepared for the day. Remus and Harry had already left and James was dressing at top speed to go and meet them while Peter was still snoring.

They probably wouldn't notice if he slipped away.

He just wanted to return to the library, who'd have thought he'd be saying that ever, and do some more digging.

It may have seemed silly but Sirius had a gut feeling. And he always trusted his gut feeling. This was one mystery that he could solve. And he would.

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

Dumbledore was lost it thought. As usual it was one topic that consumed his mind. War. The war was dragging on much longer than anyone had ever dreamed.

It wasn't like it was an out and out _war_ exactly. There were no dramatic battles or two clear sides; one good, one evil.

In a way that would have been better. But no, they had disappearances and 'mysterious' deaths. No one knew who to trust. Friends and family members could be imperio-ed or Death Eaters, even if you started suspect something, how would you tell which it was? Besides if you started to suspect something it would be likely that you wouldn't live to see the end of the week.

So, many people denied it. It wasn't _war_ , not really. Just a few nuisance terrorists that the Ministry of Magic could easily sort out. No doubt Azkaban would soon be full of them and the Dementors would show them who was boss.

Dumbledore rubbed a hand wearily over his face. How could you fight a war when half of the troops refused to turn up to battle? What war indeed.

It was like fighting a war underground where no one knew who was on which side. Except Voldemort. He was playing the Wizarding World perfectly. Knowing exactly how to skulk in the shadows, creating fear and tension without declaring a full scale war.

But it would come. Soon Voldemort would tire of the mind games and he would strike. If this was him ruling from afar, what would happen when he finally decided to step out from the shadows?

Dumbledore had been so sure that, maybe, just maybe, the light side might have an advantage. That they might just win. After all, although no one knew of them yet, the Order was ready. The Order (just the Order right now, they hadn't settled on a name yet. Every time they tried to vote mysteriously The Order Of The Sherbet Lemons was chosen. Everyone had a sneaking suspicion that Fabian and Gideon Prewitt had something to do with it.) had many great fighters and everyone in it were people who had his greatest trust and respect.

But then Harry had arrived. Harry who knew of Voldemort. Not just as ancient history, that was clear enough. There was the slight hesitation betraying the fear in his voice before he spoke. The bow of his head that revealed what he knew of Voldemort hadn't been learnt in a history lesson.

Dumbledore wasn't stupid. He knew Harry hadn't told him the whole truth. In a way he was rather glad, he wasn't sure he could take much more of the war, especially if there wasn't an end in sight.

But at the same time his curiosity and desire for the war to end demanded he know. He didn't want to fight anymore. Didn't want the young people growing up, knowing battles and death. No child should know how to fight. No child should have to.

No one should become killers, especially children, and the day that happened would be a dark day for all of them. But it was coming.

And after that, there would be _that_ day. The darkest day of them all. The day Dumbledore would allow it. The day he would let children fight the grown-ups battles, the day it would stop mattering to him whether they lived or died. The day he allowed them to become warriors, soldiers, killers. Monsters.

But then, war makes monsters of us all.

Dumbledore rose, feeling older than he ever had. There was no point in dwelling on it now; they had an Order meeting later, until then, worrying would do nothing.

Time for breakfast. And then, maybe a visit down to Diagon Alley, young Mr Potter would need some school supplies. He had already provided that basics but they didn't know how long he was going to be in this time so he might as well try to make him as comfortable as possible.

As Dumbledore took a seat at the Head table he noted that Harry was gathering a fair bit of attention. Raucous laughter burst out around the young boy at something he had said.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, Harry was clearly feeling more at home. Looking back on the past few days he couldn't help thinking how much excitement Harry Potter had managed to bring. Briefly he wondered if he caused as much trouble as his father and his friends managed to. It certainly seemed likely.

Probably not, though he didn't doubt it wasn't for lack of trying on the Marauders part. Harry Potter was simply not a troublemaker.

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

James shoved his remaining books into his bag, slinging it quickly around his shoulder as he turned to head down to breakfast.

He felt guilty, incredibly so, about not welcoming the boy, Harry, yesterday. He should have as Head Boy, but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything.

It wasn't even because the boy called him dad and for some reason brought out his protective side. No, this was bigger than that. This, this was because he was scared.

The war had never felt so close, so real. He'd read about it, of course, and his dad was an Auror so he heard bits and pieces from him but this made him realise that Voldemort was out there, killing and torturing innocent people. Children like Harry, or muggleborns like Lily, hell, even blood traitors like Sirius weren't safe. They all had massive targets on their backs, for one reason or another.

And he was doing nothing.

He had seen everything as a joke; classes, tests, you name it. It didn't matter to him but it should have. DADA could keep him alive. Using spells he learnt from classes he could save innocent people but instead he had pranked people with his friends.

People were dying. People were dying. People. Were. Dying.

Dying in fear, alone and scared. Dying for things they couldn't help. Dying because one man had decided to play God and choose who got to live and who to die.

So this is where it stopped. Voldemort would learn to fear the name Potter if it was the last thing he did.

But first things first, he needed to apologise to Harry.

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

Harry laughed at something Remus said as Lily stumbled into the room, immediately heading over to them and dropping clumsily into the seat next to Remus. She yawned and slumped slightly over the table. Her normally neat hair was pulled up into a scrappy bun with a few pencils sticking haphazardly out of it.

Harry stared at her in surprise; she struck him as the kind of person who was very careful with her appearance. However Remus merely laughed. He reached over and poured some coffee into a cup for her. He carefully folded her hands around it and she stirred slightly.

"Coffee…" She raised her head and sniffed the air happily. She glanced down and seemed to realise she had a cup in her hands. Looking mildly surprised she shrugged and began to drink noisily.

Remus was still smothering his chuckles as he turned and winked at Harry. Harry quickly snapped his mouth shut as he realised he had been staring. However he couldn't stop some quiet giggles escaping his mouth.

Lily heard him and lowered the cup from her lips with a soft smile, "Are you laughing at me Harry? Just you wait, when you get a bit older coffee will be your elixir."

Remus turned to him with a grin. "Lily really isn't a morning person. I'm impressed that Alice manages to get her up in the morning." Remus leaned in slightly as whispered conspiratorially. "Or even sleep in the same room as her; she's a snorer."

"Hey!" Lily yelled indignantly and gave him a playful shove as a blonde round face girl, who looked vaguely familiar, dropped down next to them.

"Ain't that the truth. She sleeps like the dead and snores like a dragon with a cold." The blonde girl grinned at Lily who squawked indignantly.

Harry couldn't help smiling watching the interaction, the blonde girl was clearly Lily's best friend. His smile dropped slightly as he realised, like all of his parents friends, he didn't know her. What happened to them all?

Lily noticed his face and presumed it was one of confusion. "Harry, this is my best friend and worst enemy. Alice. Alice… Longbottom."

Harry had his hand half way out stretched as the name struck him. Longbottom. Merlin… was this Neville's mum?

Alice rolled her eyes at Lily before grabbing his hand and shaking it enthusiastically not noticing the way Harry had paled. "Nice to meet you Harry." She turned to Lily and stuck her tongue out. "It's not Longbottom yet, as you well know. And speaking of, I better go meet Frank."

She leaped to her feet and ambled off with an easy grin. Lily laughed but yelled after her. "He's going to ask you! I know he is!"

Remus shook his head in amusement. "Frank is Alice's boyfriend and Lily seems to think he is going to propose soon."

Lily snapped her head back to him. "He is! I know it. And don't even give me that look Remus, it's called female intuition."

Remus held his hands up in mock surrender as James entered the Great Hall. He barely paused before making his way over and dropping down next to Harry.

Harry couldn't help the massive grin that threatened to split his face in half. He briefly wondered if he would be included in the conversation now that James, his _father_ , had joined them, especially after yesterday's dinner where James was less than welcoming.

But no, instead James offered him an easy grin and held his hand out. "Seeing as we haven't properly spoken, due to me being in a bit of a mood yesterday, I'm James Potter."

Harry couldn't stop his hand shaking slightly as they grasped hands but if James noticed he didn't comment.

Instead he turned and shovelled food onto his plate before giving Lily a quick kiss and starting up a conversation with a boy nearby on the latest Quidditch match.

Harry honestly stopped breathing. This felt real suddenly. This was his dad. His dad actually sitting with him, acknowledging him.

Harry finished his breakfast, listening avidly to the surrounding conversations. Remus was discussing Defence Against the Dark Arts with a girl on his left while Lily was talking to a girl called Anastasia.

Sirius and Peter hadn't shown up yet, but no one was overly worried. Peter always woke up late and was such a deep sleeper that they had given up trying to wake him. Sirius also happened to be a deep sleeper but he also had a habit of disappearing whenever he had a girlfriend. They all presumed he had met a girl and just hadn't introduced them yet. It would explain why he was acting so strangely.

"Post!" Someone yelled.

Harry gazed up as the owls swept in depositing letters and gifts. One slightly scruffy barn owl dropped a letter in front of him and he jerked back in surprise.

The girl, Anastasia, who Lily was talking to gave a huff of annoyance. "Sorry 'bout that. Bertie has a terrible sense of direction." She reached out and plucked the letter out of Harry's hands but not before he had read that name on the front.

His heart stopped and he let out a choked sound. Anastasia Quirril. _Quirril._ Of course, it was. Typical. He just had to be having breakfast with a relation of the man he killed. The man with Voldemort in the back of his head and who was trying to kill him. But still, he was dead because of Harry. And Voldemort. They seemed to come hand in hand.

"You alright Harry?" James asked with concern, abandoning his previous conversation. "Food go down the wrong way?"

Harry could only nod numbly. The morning was proving to be trickier than he had originally hoped. He couldn't help staring at Anastasia, suddenly seeing Quirril in her place. They had the same eyes and he couldn't help expecting hers to shimmer and turn red.

She shifted slightly under his intense scrutiny and gave him an apprehensive smile. "You ok?"

Harry blinked and the illusion was lost. He shook his head minutely as though trying to rid himself of the terrible image. "I…I'm fine, thank you."

Lily leaned forward and peered at him. "You don't look fine, you've gone very pale." She frowned and leaned over to place her hand on his forehead as though taking his temperature. Harry's heart almost stopped at the mothering gesture. "Maybe you need some fresh air."

Harry nodded shakily and got to his feet. To his surprise James got up too, reaching over to snag some toast before turning to him with a grin.

"I'll come with you. I doubt Dumbledore would be very impressed if we let you get lost on your first proper day."

Harry faltered for a second, suddenly realising how easily he could give this all away. After all, how would he have explained knowing his way around Hogwarts? He needed to be more careful; he had the strangest feeling Remus already suspected something.

"Thanks." Harry moved to follow James but not before catching a last snippet from Anastasia who had opened her letter.

"It's from my brother. He's gunna to be coming Hogwarts soon, can you believe. It feels like he was only just born. But when he gets here, he's gunna make shock waves, I tell ya. He's real clever. Gunna change the world, he is."

Lily merely laughed and shook her head at her friend before waving at James and Harry.

Change the world. Well, he had come close, Harry supposed, if that was the Quirril he knew. If he had succeeded… well, the world would be very different, that was for sure.

Harry walked through the corridors in a daze. The past was feeling more and more suffocating with every step and he couldn't help gasping with relief when they finally made it outside.

James watched him contemplatively as he sagged against one of the large stones. Harry tried to ignore him but eventually turned and snapped. "What?"

He felt bad immediately. This was his dad, his living breathing dad. He should be grateful for even a second with him.

"Sorry, everything's just… really confusing right now."

In an uncharacteristic show of gentleness James crouched down next to him and put his hands on his shoulders so he could pull him round to look him in the eye.

Harry squirmed slightly, feeling like he was about to be told off. Which was a bit bizarre considering his dad was only a few years older than him.

"Look, Harry… I can't pretend I understand what you are going through, because I don't. I know my life is blessed that I haven't face such losses as you and many others have. I don't know loss and I don't know pain…not really. But I am here, if you ever need me to be. No one should go through it alone."

Harry fought hard to stop the tears because in that moment he could see what everyone had told him about his dad. His kindness, his warmth… his love. He could see him as the man he should have had the chance to be and never got.

However James wasn't done.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday. Sometimes… sometimes it's hard when the war gets into the castle." He straightened up and wiped his hand across his eyes quickly. "Life was really good at Hogwarts. I felt untouchable… like the war couldn't get us, it was going on somewhere else...but not here. You were just a reminder. A reminder that there are people out there dying everyday while I sit warm and snug in this castle, doing nothing. I've never felt more useless. And, so I'm sorry that I used that as a reason not to get to know you properly. I was seeing you as someone who brought the darkness. But it was already here… we just didn't realise it."

Harry blinked at him in surprise but nodded in understanding. He didn't know much about the war, but it had taken his parents and so many others. It must have been a dark time to grow up.

James ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it, seemingly self-conscious about what he had just revealed.

"Well, we should probably head back inside, first class is in five minutes." James's cheerful demeanour returned in the blink of an eye. "C'mon, you're going to love Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Harry severely doubted that, so far he hadn't had much luck with DADA teachers. All he could really hope for was one that wouldn't try to kill him.

 _Well, here you go, you lovely people. I did say my chapters would get longer and I hope you can see that they are beginning to. Slowly._

 _I will update again at some point in December, no telling when, as sadly, I am out of time and my mocks are upon me. Wish me luck!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A Time Of Venom**

 _Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _I am back! And sorry that I was gone for so long._

 _Anyhoo lets crack_ on _with the story._

 **Chapter 9**

The day had been challenging, there was no doubt about that. Although, honestly, Harry thought Defence would have caused most of his problems. How wrong he was.

Harry thought that, considering his track record, Defence Against the Dark Arts was going to contain a few explosions or maybe a dragon attack or, at least, a crazy teacher whose sole ambition was to take over the world using an army of chickens. But none of that happened, it was actually… rather tame. The only thing of note was the opening speech the new professor gave.

The room looked very bare compared with Lockhart's room; which had been covered in his pictures so he could grin and wink at them from every angle. Although, any room looked bare compared with _that_ vanity fest.

Although at first glance it seemed empty, there were a few boxes and possessions scattered through the room. The shelves on the walls were beginning to fill up with books, there were so many dotted around that once it was all set up it would look like a library.

When Harry and James entered, the others had already claimed seats near the front of the class. Apparently this was one lesson that had their full attention. Lily noticed them straight away and waved them over, removing her bags from some seats so they could sit down. She smiled gently at Harry, blushing lightly as James dropped a kiss on to her cheek.

The teacher was sitting at the front, silently observing people and their interactions before making small notes on the paper in front of her. It made Harry shift uncomfortably as she turned her gaze on him, tilting her head as though curious.

James smiled at him and Lily muttered something reassuring in his ear. He nodded at her slightly but couldn't help but notice the teacher immediately turning to write on the paper again. He narrowed his eyes but shook his head; he was getting paranoid.

Apparently she was an ex-auror (some kind of wizard police, James had said) which was probably everyone was very prompt and prepared. They were there most terrifying and powerful fighters the wizarding world had. Best not to get on their bad side.

Sirius kept muttering horror stories to Harry about what aurors could do. It didn't have the effect he wanted though, as Harry just raised an unimpressed eyebrow as though saying 'really? It took a team of aurors to subdue a three headed dog.' Sirius huffed in irritation, everyone knew that three headed dogs were really rare and dangerous and a _few_ teams of aurors would normally have been sent to deal with them. Clearly, being new to the wizarding world, Harry didn't realise how impressive one team dealing with it was.

As soon as she stood, everyone settled down, looking up at her expectantly.

"I am Professor Allen and I will be your Defence teacher for the year." She moved round her desk, letting her eyes sweep over the room.

"This year it is vital for you to pay attention and learn all that I can teach you. It could be very important for your future. I am not talking about for your exams. Your grades won't matter if you are dead. No, this is about survival. You need to learn to defend yourself and your loved ones, no matter which side you are on." Her eyes flickered very briefly to the Slytherin side of the room and they bristled angrily at her.

She gave a pointed shrug towards them. "I do not care which side you are on. People will tell you that there are two sides, and to be on one is to be against the other. War is rarely so simple. And make no mistake, this is war."

Silence filled the class as she swept up between the desks. "People are complex beings and the things we create tend to be just as complex; war is our creation. We continue to nurture it, feeding it with our hate and anger. And fear. The more fear we feel, the more we fuel it."

Peter frowned. "That's just stupid. When I'm scared I run away, how is that adding fuel to a fire?"

Professor Allen's eyes snapped to him immediately and he gulped like he regretted opening his mouth. Her lips curled up into a sneer as some Slytherins laughed and muttered. "Some Gryffindor you are, House of the Brave. Yeah right."

Peter flushed an ugly puce colour. He knew soon no one would laugh at the mention of his name. Right now he was a laughing stock, even his own 'friends' were sniggering. Funny how soon all of that would change.

"People create _monsters_ when they are scared." There were many noises of confusion heard around the room but she held up her hand for silence and sighed. "Ok, allow me to explain. Say, there was a Dark Lord, the darkest the world had ever seen. Like Lord Voldermort for example." There were loud gasps around the room but the Professor ignored them. "And then say there was a great wizard, determined to rid the world of this menace. Like Dumbledore." Her words held a mocking quality and she sneered at them. "At first the people loved him, he was their light in the dark, the only one who could save them. But in his desire to save the world his methods became harsher and more desperate until the people feared him just as much as the Dark Lord. Eventually he took over control. He ruled it under an iron fist, not allowing anyone to overthrow him, the way he had his predecessor. He didn't just get rid of a Dark Lord, he became one."

"We make what we fear." Harry muttered. His eyes flew to the Professor who merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Indeed. This is why I say there are no sides in war. People are never purely good or evil and it is important to remember that." She nodded to them, signalling that her opening speech was over and she moved towards the blackboard to write.

"So who made Voldemort?" Harry asked, curious, having never considered this side before. He had always saw the world as black and white. Everyone turned to stare at him. He flushed and attempted to explain. "Many people fear Voldemort, and if humans created what they fear, the logical explanation would be that someone created Voldemort, right? So, who made Voldemort?"

She half turned back towards him, a frosty smile playing on her lips. "Now _there's_ a question."

She didn't give a proper answer and instead strode up to the board. No one spoke as she began listing all of the spells she expected them to cover. Some seemed to be darker spells considering how many people reacted; some with gleeful anticipation and others with fearful looks.

At one point, Lily let out a hiss between her teeth but didn't say anything as the others glanced sympathetically at her.

When they were released from the defence lesson Lily had stormed outside before anyone had a chance to say something. James had shrugged apologetically at the others before dashing after her. Harry made to follow but Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him away with a small shake of his head.

Sirius gave a longing glance in the direction James had gone as they began to trudge into a part of the castle that Harry had never been in. "I wish I hadn't taken Divination. This sucks. I want to be outside."

Remus merely rolled his eyes as though he had heard this many times. "We can go outside later, now hurry up or we are going to be late. Again."

Harry had to jog to keep up with their long legs and but he managed to gasp out. "What is Divination?"

"It's the art of predicting the future." Peter piped up, breaking into a grin. "It's my best subject."

Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like. "Yeah, because you have a good imagination."

Remus shushed them and started to clamber up a ladder that Harry would swear wasn't there before. He followed cautiously as Sirius disappeared up as well with a grin.

"Hello, hello!" A thin young man with curly blond hair and a goatee greeted them (Harry couldn't help being reminded of a goat) energetically waving them towards a table with some small armchairs around it.

"Welcome, welcome everyone. Now most of you know me, of course, but I shall reintroduce myself anyway. I am Professor Blackwood and your Divination teacher." He smiled broadly at them.

"Ok everyone, books out and go grab some teacups!" As everyone began scrambling around Professor Blackwood approached the table Harry was sitting at.

"You must be Harry Parker, Yes? Lovely, lovely." Suddenly his cheerful demeanour disappeared and his head lolled forward. Remus frowned and poked his shoulder.

"Sir?"

"Yes, yes what? Sorry." The man straightened suddenly and blinked his eyes in mild confusion.

Peter leaned forwards interested. "Was it another one of your flashes sir?"

Professor Blackwood nodded as Harry questioned. "Flashes?"

"Sometimes I get these feelings, tingles, premonitions. Whatever you want to call it." He explained.

"So go on," Peter cut in. "What did you see?"

Professor Blackwood seemed to hesitate slightly. "Well… You, actually Mr Porter." He gestured to Harry.

Harry couldn't help his breath catching in his throat. "What… what did you see?"

Remus glanced at him and then shared a loaded look with Sirius, clearly trying to communicate something, but what, Harry didn't know, nor did he care.

"I don't really know, it's not always clear what they can mean. Typically my visions are of the future, but you looked a little younger in one, so I guess I'm getting the past now too."

Harry stared numbly, his mind stumbling over thoughts and he choked out. "What did you see?"

Blackwood glanced at him uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry snapped. "Just tell me."

"At first… I just saw a flash of green light but then, I saw darkness and you appeared out of nowhere, literally out of nowhere. You stood in front of a mirror just staring at it. But then I was somewhere else, somewhere dark too, but a different kind of dark, you know? A colder dark. It was some kind of chamber and you were there, kneeling by someone as a figure stood over you. I couldn't hear what they were saying but you looked… well, you looked scared and so very angry."

Harry sucked in his breath. He could feel the others staring at him, each, no doubt, jumping to conclusions that were probably far off the reality.

Professor Blackwood however wasn't finished. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Erm, well then I think you were in the same place, but you were running… with your eyes closed. You fell, probably because you were running with your eyes closed, silly of you really." He laughed like he was trying to alleviate the tension but only succeeded in getting a harsh look from Harry clearly telling him to go on. "I… you were begging for someone to help you. That's all I saw."

"That's all?" Harry asked sharply, having to be sure.

"Yes, that's it." Blackwood was eyeing him warily and Harry took a moment to scoff at the idea of anyone being scared of _him_.

He let out a sharp breath, whether in relief or not, he wasn't sure. Blackwood could have seen something much worse. Anything that could have destroyed his story; his sorting, any lessons in Hogwarts, the actual time travelling. But still, it just had to be _that_ particular memory, didn't it? There was no way that he could pass it of casually and there were going to be questions. Not necessarily now, but defiantly coming soon; he could nearly _feel_ Remus compiling a list.

He shook his head, cursing his luck and the way his day was going, before rising to his feet and collecting a cup.

When he returned the silence covered the table like a blanket.

The Professor cleared his throat awkwardly and clambered to his feet. "Is that.. um… Bill… calling me? Must…urm…dash."

Remus rolled his eyes at the pathetic excuse as they all knew that there was no one called Bill in the class.

"C'mon Harry, I'll show you how to do it." He reached over and plucked the cup from the pale boy's hands, trying not to notice the way they trembled.

ATOV -ATOV-ATOV

Ron slumped over in his chair trying to focus on Ginny sleeping peacefully in front of him instead of the quiet murmur of voices to his right, urgently discussing Harry.

He covered his ears, trying to block out their voices as they increased in volume and urgency. His eyes were sore and his throat was dry, in desperate need of water but he didn't move.

The adults were in the corner over by the sink and glasses, to go and get a drink he would have to pass them. To see the fear on his parents' faces and the pain on McGonagall. And the fury on Dumbledore's.

He couldn't do it.

He had failed Harry. Failed his best friend.

Fawkes was perched nearby, letting out little warbles every now and again, but it didn't little to raise his spirit. Fawkes had managed to get them out of the chamber, Ron didn't really know how, but he had managed.

They had tumbled into the Hospital Wing, covered in muck and grime. Ginny was in Ron's arms and Lockhart was stumbling around commenting on how shiny the floor was. It must have been quite a sight, and Ron couldn't help gasping in relief as he saw his parents and Dumbledore.

They had leapt to their feet shouting in joy, gathering them up into their arms. Murmuring words of love and thanks. But Ron didn't say anything, not as Ginny was taken from his arms or he was lead to a bed and praised by his parents, asking him how he had done it. Tears had rolled down his face as he tried to explain but the words stuck in his throat.

It was then they all seemed to realise that Harry wasn't there.

Ron had tried, in broken words, to explain what had happened. Or at least what he knew of what happened.

His mum had started to sob then, tearfully choking out. "That brave boy… he saved her… oh, that poor boy.. Arthur." She had buried her head in her husband's shoulder then and hadn't said anything since.

Madam Pomfrey had flapped them away then so she could check on Ron and Ginny. One glance at Lockhart (who was attempting to sit on the ceiling, which on any other day would have been quite a sight to behold) and she had given him a portkey straight to St Mungo's.

Ron was fine, he had tried to explain multiple times he hadn't actually done anything, but Madam Pomfrey waved away his words and declared he was suffering from shock.

She had started scolding him from running into another dangerous situation but her words flowed off him like water down a duck's back. He just stared straight ahead not taking any of it in.

She had sighed, and left him to it. That was two hours ago. Two hours of blaming himself for not going with Harry. Blaming Dumbledore for leaving. Blaming Ginny for being taken. Blaming Harry for being damned stubborn and going on without him.

Ginny stirred feebly next to him and his mind was yanked back into the present as he rocketed forward grasping her hand, with the first flicker of a smile it felt like he had produced all day.

"Ron?" She murmured sleepily. "What happened?"

Before he could even open his mouth to explain she had shot up. " _Oh!_ It w-was… _me._ Ron.. it was me… I attacked those people…. I-I didn't want t-to. _He_ m-made me!"

Ron who was preparing to dispel any of her fears, stopped short. "He? Who is He?" His voice rasped out. This person, could they have taken Harry? Despite seeing all that blood… he had to hope. Harry had survived worse, right?

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

"What do you mean?" A voice thundered around the shadows as a man dressed in black pulled his hood closer to his face. "Do you have _any_ idea what you have done?"

The shorter man growled with irritation. "I didn't have a choice. All of our work would have been for nothing. That parchment would have given _Albus_ far too much information." He sneered. "Besides, I was careful and _she'll_ never know it is missing."

"You can't know that!" The man in black roared.

"And what should I have done? Hmm? What she was looking into would have led her straight to Albus. And the last thing we need is him getting involved." The shorter man paced angrily.

The other man seemed to deflate. "Sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." He sighed, and dragged a tired hand over his face. "You're right, Albus would be an added complication."

The other man snorted as though saying that it was an understatement.

"So this Harry Parker, what do we know about him?" The man in black questioned, suddenly all business again.

"Time traveller."

"Wonderful, this day keeps getting better." He sighed again. "Should I even ask how you know?"

The shorter man just grinned. "I have ears everywhere."

"Yeah, whatever. Get back to school. It wouldn't do for you to get caught and drag your sneaking out into the spotlight."

The shorter man turned to go, melting into the shadows but his voice floated backwards. "As if they could catch _me."_

The man in black sighed. Time traveller. Wasn't that another wonderful complication?

He briefly wondered if anyone else was having as bad a day as he was.

 _And there is the next chapter. I actually do have a plan and direction for this to go in now so updates should be faster. For a little while at least._

 _Happy holidays._


	10. Chapter 10

**A Time Of Venom**

 _Hello! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot_

 _To the guest who reviewed, I know that Peter is coming across as very… well. But I struggle to write him! I will try and dial it back a bit. I can try a quidditch scene, but I have never written one before._

 _Thanks for reminding me of the Marauders Map, I had completely forgotten it!_

 _Disclaimer: I still own nothing_

Divination had passed with little further incident but the awkward silence that had descended onto the table never left. Harry also pretended not to notice the way Professor Blackwood avoided their table like the plague and how Sirius and Remus kept sharing secretive glances; talking with their eyes.

Harry had been glad to leave the oppressive room and breathed the fresh air in deeply as they began to descend. He ignored the feeling of the eyes that had followed him from the room.

What a lesson! He almost couldn't believe his day wasn't over yet. Days had flown by when he was in his own time, but here they seemed to crawl along, slowly, torturously slowly. He knew why. Every minute was a challenge.. Every sentence he spoke he could give himself away. He was treading on egg shells. And it was exhausting.

They caught up with Lily and James in the Great Hall for lunch. Lily still looked a little distressed but much calmer than she had been. It didn't stop her from shooting dirty looks at Professor Allen throughout the meal, who pointedly ignored her. James rubbed her arm gently, drawing her attention back to the group every time she did.

"Harry." Lily greeted him warmly, pulling him onto the bench next to her with a smile. "You're with me next."

Harry shot her a confused look, drawing his thoughts from the lesson he had just had. He couldn't help the slight feeling of apprehension that gnawed at him. This day would break him if anything else happened.

"Don't look so worried." She grinned lightly at him and ruffled his hair. "Sirius and James have Quidditch practice next so you're stuck with me. And Remus."

Remus raised his head frim piling his plate. "Actually not me, I have some work I want to do."

Lily smiled at him. "I could help, if you like?"

Remus shook his head. "No!" Everyone glanced at him in surprise. "I-I mean, no thanks. This is just a little project for me and the library."

"Okay.." Lily stared at him, her brow creasing in thought for a second, before clearing quickly. "What about you Peter, will you be joining me and Harry?"

Peter jerked slightly, as though surprised to be included. "O-oh. Um n-no thanks. I'm w-writing a l-letter to my dad." He stuttered slightly over the words.

"Alright. Just you and me then." She winked at Harry before casting a thoughtful eye over the Marauders.

They had been best friends for the past six years. Brothers. They were always so close, but she could see the cracks forming now. Even if they themselves were unaware. They were drifting apart. With every lie and secret, the cracks grew and spread. She didn't know why, maybe they were just outgrowing each other, or maybe it was the war, snaking in and poisoning everything it touched. Even friendships.

They left the Great Hall soon after, waving goodbye to the boys as they all headed off in their separate directions.

Lily began to lead the way back to the Gryffindor common room, pointing out various paintings and explaining them or telling stories of Hogwart's history. Harry just smiled and nodded, enjoying hearing her obvious passion for the place he called home. He knew most of what she was saying thanks to Hermione, so he could really watch the way her eyes lit up and the way her voice rose and fell as she explained various things.

As they rounded the corner Lily cursed under her breath. A group of Slytherin seventh years were approaching them. She may have been able to hold her own in a fight, but everyone in this group were basically already Death Eaters and she had to look out for Harry.

She grasped his arm firmly and yanked him back around the corner just as they noticed her. Her being Head Girl would have little impact on them. In their eyes, her blood status was the only thing that mattered.

She could hear them jeering and calling after her as she started marching the other way, firmly taking Harry with her. She knew she should stand her ground or they would just grow bolder, and she probably would have if she was on her own. But she had to look out for Harry. Because of how Dumbledore introduced him, it didn't take a genius to work out he was a muggleborn. And those Slytherins certainly weren't geniuses but that didn't mean they couldn't fight.

Harry didn't resist her tugging, even though he had to jog to keep up with her long stirdes. He wasn't entirely sure why they were running (or at least, he was) but he figured that was a question for a later date.

"Evans, in here." A deep voice came from their left as a tapestry was moved aside to reveal a doorway.

Lily gave a sigh of relief and pushed Harry inside what seemed like a small study. The tapestry swung closed just as the Slytherins rounded the corner. There were many noises of confusion as to where they could have gone; it was a long corridor and people _don't_ just disappear.

They said some fairly colourful curses, which had Lily blushing and covering Harry's ears. He humoured her, even though he could still hear the string of profanities.

It was then Harry turned to register who had helped them and for a second he was struck with confusion because he would swear it was Sirius standing in front of them, casually leaning against a wall.

He knew it couldn't be, the voice was different and the boy way slightly shorter and in a _Slytherin_ tie. He was tallish, taller than Lily at least with a medium build. He had dark black hair, shorter than Sirius had his and the same grey eyes. The boy watched his assessment, looking mildly amused.

Lily pressed her ear to the door carefully and she heard them begin to shuffle away. She turned around with a grateful smile, reaching out and pulling the young man into a hug.

"Thank you Regulus."

Regulus stiffened in her arms at first, as though tempted to pull away, before letting out a small defeated sigh and reaching around to pat her on the back. Harry would have laughed at the expression on his face if he hadn't been so confused.

Lily released him, smiling up at him and upon seeing the look on his face, she burst out laughing.

"It's not that bad to get a hug from me, is it?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"My apologises, but that was hardly a hug. It was bordering on assault." He raised an eyebrow at her, a slight smirk pulling at his lips. "I always forget how affectionate you muggleborns are."

Lily snorted. "As if you speak to any other muggleborns."

She turned swiftly as though suddenly realising that Harry was there. "Ah, Harry this is Regulus. He's a friend of mine."

Regulus nodded at Harry, his eyes staring so intently, Harry would swear they could see through him.

"Ah, little Potter, is it?" Regulus' words held no real malice, in fact his eyes flickered up to Lily, as though this was a joke for her rather than him. "I didn't know you two had bred."

Lily thumped him on the arm, rolling her eyes with obvious affection. "Moron! Its Harry _Parker_ as you well know."

Regulus frowned at her as he rubbed his arm. "Merlin woman! It was a joke! There was no reason for actual assault."

Harry watched their interaction with a strange feeling in his chest. He had nearly had a heart attack when Regulus called him 'little Potter' but the feeling had quickly settled. He was unsure how to feel now.

Regulus practically exuded calm even as he complained to Lily about her violence, claiming it wasn't friendship if one of them was a punch bag.  
Harry couldn't help snorting in amusement several times as he watched their conversation as it progressed. Regulus had smiled lazily at him, dragging him easily into the conversation. Harry found he didn't care if Regulus was from Slytherin because he was warm and welcoming to him, and he clearly didn't have an issue with muggleborns.

They stayed in that room for another hour, laughing loudly and frequently. Harry truly enjoyed it, even if he felt like he was being scrutinised at times.

Harry couldn't say he had ever spoken like this with anyone before; he and Ron joked around but not in this way. It was how the Weasley twins spoke to each other and was somewhat comforting because of that and was surprisingly easy to slip into. Regulus had drawn him into it with some well-placed comments and an easy smirk.

For some reason Lily seemed delighted with his response to Regulus. She settled into a desk chair with a grin as she watched Harry and Regulus banter back and forth.

Her other friends knew nothing of her friendship with Regulus. For one thing, they were all very over protective and just because he was from Slytherin they would have presumed he was evil. It wouldn't help he was Sirius's brother and they didn't get along. James would have taken his side immediately, probably because he was jealous or something stupid like that and so would Remus. And Peter would have done whatever the others did.

Lily had always been of the opinion that just because you were sorted into Slytherin as an eleven year old, it didn't make you evil. How they acted and their choices after that would show which path they had taken.

And she could say with certainty that Regulus wasn't evil, a little misguided maybe, but never evil.

She had gotten to know him over the past year, after he had landed, half dead in her garden last Christmas. Her parents hadn't protested, though her sister had, as she put him in the guest room and nursed him back to health, as best she could. She had never asked him what had happened and he had never told her. But he had come to appreciate her friendship, he didn't have any real friends in Slytherin and his isolation from Sirius had meant he was very lonely.

As she thought back, her eyes flickered over the room, stopping on his cloak, which looked like it had been spread very deliberately as though to cover something.

Not wanting to intrude if it was something personal but her curiosity demanding she do something, she carefully tweaked a corner to reveal the Hogsmede Times, the local paper.

She pulled it out, eyes flicking over the headline before flitting back to the date. Today's date and the stall that sold them didn't have a postal service…

"Regulus." She stood and placed her hands on her hips, directing a look of irritation at him. "What were you doing in Hogsmede today?"

Regulus merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Who? Moi? Sneak into Hogsmede? Never."

She sighed and shot him a sharp look. "One day someone will catch you."

He shot a cocky look at her. "As if they could catch _me._ "

Lily narrowed her eyes at him as he glanced down at his watch. "And speaking of getting caught… won't you boyfriend have finished practise by now."

Lily glanced quickly at her watch. "Oh merlin! Come on Harry, we've got to go." She gathered up her things and ushered Harry to the door who turned back and waved at Regulus.

As soon as they left, Regulus collapsed into his chair. So that was Harry _Parker_ , eh?

Lily rushed down the corridors at top speed, impressed Harry was managing to keep up. She turned to him hesitantly.

"Harry.. do me a favour and don't mention Regulus to the boys, yeah?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, unable to form words as his breath rasped through his body.

"They aren't the most welcoming to Slytherins and they wouldn't understand why we are friends." She replied.

"W-why are you friends?" Harry gasped out, struggling to keep up with her long strides. "Not that there's anything wrong with it!"

She chuckled at him as they approached the Fat Lady. "That's probably a story for another time."

ATOV-ATOV-ATOV

The rest of the week passed with surprising speed for Harry. Lesson had settled into a calmer routine as teacher got used to him being in their lessons, although he never felt completely happy in Divination.

He had tutoring with Lily and Remus, and sometimes James, every evening, to catch him up on everything. They had all been very impressed when he had performed some spells flawlessly first time (a result of studying with Hermione), but it wasn't _really_ impressive as he had already been taught them. He knew this but still couldn't help feeling pleased as they praised him.

He had only seen Regulus fleetingly in the corridor, and despite Lily's warning that they ignored each other normally, (to prevent others involving themselves and their friendship being lost the same way hers and Severus' was) he still gave Regulus a slight smile when he passed him. He was cheered when the older boy returned it hesitantly.

As requested he hadn't brought up their meeting with him, but couldn't stop himself waiting eagerly for the next one. It was silly, but it felt like Regulus was what having an older brother would feel like.

Without realising it, Harry was becoming comfortable, no longer noticing everything everyone said or how they looked at him. He even slipped up on his story a few times but no one seemed to notice apart from Remus who would frown but never comment.

He had made the mistake of beginning to see them as family. He was beginning to rely on them and was getting used to having that loud comforting family feel surrounding him.

But sooner or later, reality would claim him and he would once again be alone with the Dursleys.

It wasn't fair.

 _OMG! I am so sorry! I started writing this ages ago and completely forgot. I would actually like it to have been longer but I feel like I should just get it out there now._

 _Sozzles again._


End file.
